


Дьявол

by Dakira



Series: Сборники драбблов по DMC [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst and Drama, Blood and Violence, Dark Dante, Demons, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-02-15 14:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Данте ненавидит монстра, что сидит внутри него.





	1. громада

Темное и голодное чувство, что рвет нутро; желание, что сжигает вместе с кровью вены; боль и страх, что прячутся в глазах невольной жертвы — Данте ненавидит монстра, что сидит внутри него.

Данте кормит эту тварь точно по расписанию, делится плотью, вырванной из еще трепещущего тела, крепко сжимает зубы и давит победный рык. Он охотник; тень, застывшая у стены; хищник, готовый к прыжку и славной драке. Данте держит наготове меч, но запах крови всегда сильнее — когти проходят сквозь грудь, и в ладонь ложится горячее хрупкое сердце. Достаточно надавить чуть сильнее...

В широко распахнутых глазах Данте видит свое отражение, и не человек там вовсе — дьявол. Громада чернеющей тьмы и перьев нависает неизбежным роком, а серебро испорчено красным. Клокочущий вой застревает в глотке, и Данте сильнее стискивает кулак. На месте сердца остается алый сухой песок, крупицами оседающий в земную пыль.


	2. оскал

Влезть под кожу, провести ногтями сухие алые росчерки, вдавить пальцы в плоть до жалобного вскрика — упиваться болью и дрожью до кровавых вспышек перед глазами. Зубами оставлять отметки на шее, губами касаться часто вздымающейся груди, жар чужого тела вбирать в себя без остатка и без сомнений — Данте вдыхает запах пота и страха почти с наслаждением.

Пересчитывает выступающие ребра с неуловимой нежностью, холодный металл пистолета прижимает к ключицам — рука не дрожит, лишь во взгляде скрывается предвкушение.

— Сегодня прекрасный день для жизни, — с насмешкой отмечает Данте, являя оскал-улыбку безмолвной дрожащей жертве. — И прекрасная ночь для смерти.

Синяки расцветают лавандовым полем, и Данте склоняется ниже, носом вжимаясь в светлую копну волос, руками оглаживая тонкие плечи трепещущего в ужасе человека.

Данте вгрызается в мягкую плоть почти с упоением, и вой потревоженных кошмаров пронзает уши. Поздно, слишком поздно! Ночь уже наступила.

Дьявол опять на охоте.


	3. падение

Демоническая сила разрывала вены, выворачивала изнутри, ломала кости и собирала их заново из бесчисленных осколков. Боль заставляла Данте кричать до сорванного горла, до изломанных ногтей и кровавых лоскутов вместо кожи. Сила делала из него бессмертную тварь, которой нет места на земле, и Данте не желал такой участи.

Для него сила была проклятьем, а не благословением, и будь трижды низвергнут в Ад тот, кто когда-либо считал иначе.

Данте цеплялся за последние крохи угасающего сознания, пытался остановить превращение, но что мог человек противопоставить дьяволу? Что мог угасающий огонь противопоставить ледяной буре? Слабый умирал, и на его место приходил сильный — и замерший на краю Данте мог сделать лишь один выбор: шагнуть вниз или расправить крылья и воспарить под темно-красные облака.


	4. имя

Царапина — или, может, слишком быстро зарастающая рана. Дрожь, пронзающая грудь изнутри. Оскаленные клыки зверя, что опасается врага, но не отступит до самого конца. Тони не помнит, кто он есть и кем он был тогда, до мучительного забвения, пронзительного женского крика и опаляющего лицо жара. Возможно, не так уж важно, кем он был в детстве; важнее, кем он стал сейчас, спустя десять лет непрекращающихся страданий и боли, спустя десять лет бесконечных сражений с людьми и демонами — спустя реки алой крови, впитавшейся в полы его плаща и в лезвие его верного меча.

Однако кем он стал? Наемником, воином, охотником на демонов или, может, монстром? На его руках чешуя и острые когти или все-таки потрепанные временем и сражениями перчатки? Его тело укрывает горячая огненная аура или старый красный плащ, ради которого он расстался с последними средствами?

Тони сжимает голову руками и кричит в тон сонму демонических криков за окном.

Кто он, кем он был? Чье имя кричат демоны, нападая на него снова и снова?

— ДАНТЕ!

— ДАНТЕ!

— ДАНТЕ!

Он — Данте? Он — тот слабый беловолосый мальчик, что едва держал в руках тяжелый отцовский меч и со слезами на глазах смотрел на свой горящий дом? Он — тот, кто бросил брата и мать и десять чертовых лет ни разу не вспоминал про их судьбу?

Проклятье, какой же стыд! Какое же отвращение он должен испытывать к себе, если все это — правда.

Но — _правда ли это?_


	5. океан

Данте чувствовал себя так, будто смотрел сквозь толщу воды и одновременно лежал на ее поверхности, убаюкиваемый тихим шелестом волн.

Крик вечно голодных чаек мешался с глубоким пронзительным зовом китов, превращая песню моря в отвратительную какофонию звуков.

Везде, где мог дотянуться взгляд — от гребня ближайшей волны до самого горизонта, — все выцветало и гасло, оттенки синего и зеленого мешались с серым, оставляя после себя в душе Данте опустошение и невыносимую тоску.

Океан возносил его на самый верх, позволяя взглянуть чуть дальше положенного, и тут же обрушивал на него многотонный вал, роняя на самое дно. Цикл повторялся снова и снова, и Данте почти равнодушно наблюдал, как океан смыкается над его головой. Почти — потому что видение не было правдой, и Данте надеялся, что вот-вот сможет проснуться. 

Но Данте не просыпался.


	6. гроза

Убаюкивающая размеренность падающих капель дождя приносила умиротворение и в то же время навевала тоску. Серый, серый, серый и еще больше серого — как будто другие цвета оказались смыты под бесконечным напором воды и были навсегда забыты.

Данте не любил это меланхоличное настроение. Его тут же начинало клонить в сон, глаза сами собой смыкались и на ум приходили нечеткие образы бесконечного падения и застывшего в вязком воздухе крика.

Словно муха в янтаре времени — так он себя чувствовал. Маленький, незначительный, всеми забытый, он все сильнее погружался в мир сновидений и постепенно забывал себя, растворяясь в потоке дождя, шуме ветра и далеком рокоте грома.

Тишину нарушил звон потревоженного телефона, и Данте резко вскинулся, машинально нащупывая пистолеты. Спокойно, он все еще здесь, он — это он, Данте. Охотник на демонов. И у него есть работа.

Надрывавшийся телефон умолк, когда Данте наконец поднял трубку.

— Агентство «Devil May Cry».

На том конце тут же назвали пароль.


	7. куда ночь

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alice: Madness Returns — Outro

А Данте бежит, мечом рассекая тварей, пинками расталкивает гниющую плоть. Дышит медленно, мелко, рвано — лишь бы не чувствовать запаха смерти и разложения. Руками слепо проводит по скользким плесневелым стенам, огнем выжигает все на своем пути. Вперед, только вперед, не оборачиваясь и не останавливаясь. Не пытаясь понять. Не стараясь добраться до конца лабиринта. Шаг. Вдох.

Резкий шепот взрезает губительную тишину.

— Куда ночь... куданочь... куданочь... _куданочькуданочькуданочь..._

Пламя и горький запах дыма. Взмах — и удар, и удар, и удар. Поворот налево. Промазал, ошибся, выбрал не тот путь. Нет, правильного пути тут не может быть. Огонь и далекая рыжая вспышка. Золото. Алый. Терпкий жар и соленый пот.

Данте вжимается в стену почти отчаянно, плечи и ноги ноют, все болит, все болит, все болит. Данте сжимает зубы, крепче держит рукоять меча. Дышит и дышит, себя ненавидя, и звук вздоха меняется на слова.

— Куда ночь... куда ночь... куда ночь... — медленно, неуверенно, с тенью дрожи. Будто себя убедить хочется первее всего. Будто правда ночь, будто правда страх накрывает его с головой.

Где он? Когда вернется? Куда спасаться из этой тьмы?

Данте кусает губы до крови — нет боли, нет боли, нет боли. Мантра отгоняет ужас.

_Куда ночь,_ — верит Данте, — _туда и сны._


	8. крылья

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> измененный дт Данте

Плащ превращается в широкие крепкие крылья, волосы на голове сменяются короткими перьями, кожа будто перетекает в блестящий черный металл и застывает произвольными завитками узоров. Появление в мире демона происходит плавно, почти красиво, и случайная жертва завороженно смотрит на изменения в том, кто вот-вот принесет за собой хаос и смерть.

На искаженном тьмой лице смутно просматривается ироничная ухмылка, длинные когти таинственно поблескивают под неясным светом уличных фонарей, перья слабо трепещут под прохладным восточным ветром. Да, это его время, его стихия; это мир, находящийся в его безраздельном властвовании, и Данте нравится чувствовать себя всесильным.

Нет ни крика, ни стона, ни единого вздоха — лишь тихий шелест крыльев и угасающее биение сердца в развороченной груди. Данте вдыхает густой запах крови, наполняет себя послевкусием смерти и таинства разрушения, сжимает ладонью удивительно хрупкий череп и вслушивается в жалкий хруст костей.

Есть что-то неправильное в царящей на улицах тишине, в их обескураженном молчании, однако Данте знает: это естественный ход вещей. За жизнь приходится расплачиваться смертью, наслаждение сменяется заслуженной болью, свет отступает под властью тьмы, и Данте — ее проводник.

Так было всегда, и так будет многие тысячи лет после.


	9. огонь

Треск превращаемых в пепел зданий, звон стекла, запах пороха, настырный жар, выжигающий кожу до черноты, крики людей, нашедших здесь свое последнее пристанище, — Данте почти не вслушивался в царящую вокруг какофонию хаоса, однако содержимое украденных бутылок вскоре закончилось, и он был вынужден поднять взгляд к затянутому тучами небу. Данте проклинал себя и этот гребаный мир, несдержанность дьявольских отродий, собственный голод, людей, что строили ненадежные дома из дерева и всякого говна.

Он не чувствовал себя пьяным, но так было бы гораздо проще. Меч двигался легко и плавно, рассекая агонизирующие тела, кровь испарялась под действием жадного пламени, алый туман повисал в воздухе, мешая дышать и даже связно думать. Данте прятался от стихии за широкими крепкими крыльями, и сейчас он как никогда был похож на вышедшего на охоту дьявола.

Упоение болью беззащитных жертв давно сменилось незамутненной яростью к тому, кто выпустил гончих на людское поселение ровно в тот миг, когда Данте решил избежать лишнего кровопролития.

Огонь охватил всю доступную площадь, и теперь Данте будто бы ступал по воцарившемуся на земле Аду. Старые здания склонялись перед его ногами, складываясь внутрь хрупкими, источенными пламенем стенами, крыши с грохотом падали вниз, приветствуя правителя первозданного хаоса, брехали и скулили забившиеся в угол собаки — лишь люди давно перестали кричать и плакать. Последний человек умер пару мгновений назад, и простреленная голова была для него лучшим исходом, чем сожжение заживо.

Данте взмыл в воздух, крыльями уверенно рассекая горячие потоки воздуха, и оставленный без защиты город рухнул, погребая самого себя.

Времени для сожалений больше не осталось.


	10. утопающий

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two Feet — I Feel Like I'm Drowning
> 
> #dantecestweek

И когда Данте падает вниз, он не надеется, что кто-то подаст ему руку и поможет удержаться на плаву. Он закрывает глаза, запрокидывает голову и распахивает руки так, будто парит в невесомости. Он чувствует давление воздуха _(или воды?)_ , дышать становится все тяжелее — невыносимо хочется распахнуть крылья, взлететь наверх, дать волю своему демону.

Вот только Данте не помнит. Давно не помнит, как нужно призывать крылья, держаться в небе, быть свободным. Цепи тянут его вниз — те цепи, которыми он обмотал собственные запястья со счастливой улыбкой на губах.

Данте падает в море _(Данте тонет?)_ , давится криком _(молчит, до боли сжимая зубы)_ , не верит и ничего не ждет. Данте лжец, самый большой лжец в этом маленьком мире, и когда его за предплечье хватает чья-то рука... когда его наконец находят, когда ему помогают подняться наверх —

Данте не может понять _зачем_.


	11. корень зла

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> пост-дмс3

— А ну иди сюда, ублюдок! — кричит Данте, стряхивая с меча ядовитую кровь. И хотя демон не слишком хорошо понимает человеческий язык, агрессивные интонации в голосе противника и боль от полученных ударов заставляют его снова рваться в бой. 

Он взмахивает когтями почти небрежно, и эта ошибка становится для него фатальной. Данте, принимая удар телом, в ответ пронзает демона своим мечом. Спустя несколько секунд серый прах уничтоженной твари оседает на его коже, и Данте победно улыбается. Вот только его раны горят огнем, во рту сухо, как в пустыне, и сил стоять ровно больше нет. Он устало опускается на землю, нет, практически падает задницей на асфальт и вздыхает тяжело и протяжно.

Никто не придет ему на помощь, и даже любопытные горожане появятся здесь минимум через полчаса. У Данте достаточно времени, чтобы отдохнуть, прибраться за собой и сбежать, оставив позади разрушенную улочку, окровавленные стены и припорошенные пылью лужи после недавнего дождя.

Работенка дерьмовее некуда, и Данте давно бы закончил маяться подобной _дурью_ , если бы у него был выбор. Но, увы, он умеет только бить лица и виртуозно ломать кости каждому, кто будет достаточно смел попробовать его гнев на вкус, а воспоминания о произошедшем в Темен-ни-гру не дают ему спокойно спать. Впервые за долгое время Данте хочет сбежать, скрыться в какой-нибудь унылой дыре и читать сироткам Библию по воскресеньям, и мгновение слабости все никак не желает кончаться.

Немного отдохнув, Данте наконец поднимается на ноги и сплевывает на землю вышедшую из легких темную кровь. Ему пора уходить.

В тот момент Данте впервые думает о том, чтобы покончить со всем миром демонов сразу.


End file.
